Chopin, Forest, and Melody
by Angel's Apple
Summary: -LOST INTEREST- It's just as warm as her's. should I do what she said? OC, OOC, Dead Character. A/N: characters berubah sesuai cerita-
1. marry me?

Chappie one~chappie one

Atas request dari Pandora the Dark Princess, akhirnya saya buat juga ni fic…

Alasan no 2 adalah… atas rusaknya Flash-quw-caiiank-quwh-cinta-quuwh…

Jadi fic yang di vote, masih ngambang gitu deeeh...

* * *

Story note: lagu dari pandangan orang ketiga di luar cerita, dalam hal ini, author yang tidak lain adalah saya. Dan, saya juga memakai sedikit… apa ya? Tau lah. Pokok nya dari penulis favorit saya saat ini: Andrea Hirata-sama! (aduh kang, pinter nan cakep pisan euy!) Ntar juga lihat sendiri. Oh ya, dan judulnya mungkin belum nyambung. Nyambung nya di chapter tiga. Than, _text_ = inner, _text_ = Flashback, _text_ (center) = song lyrics, _**text**_= latar.

Disclaimer: Characters © Masashi Kishimoto, Song © Good Charlotte, dan cerita nya © SAYA! De' Angel! Sang Malaikat! (tjuh! Padahal Cuma orang aneh yang suka sama sayap malaikat. -,-')

Nah, mulai ya!

_**2 Mei, kediaman keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki…**_

"_Musim semi!! Hanami!! SAKURA CHAAN!!_

_Yaph! Akhirnya berhasil juga ngajakin Sakura hanami berduaa…_

_Di taman ueno lagi! Hohohoo…_

_Berangkat!!"_

Hati pemuda berambur kuning itu meledak-ledak. Kontras sekali dengan suasana pagi yang tenang dan sejuk ini.

"Ma, naru mau pergi dulu! Pulang sore ya!" tanpa menyapa jam, Naruto, pemuda itu, berlari seraya menyambar kunci motor kesayangannya.

"Hah? Kenapa gak bilang dari kemarin?" Kushina berteriak dari dapur dengan keras nya. "Lagian ini masih jam delapan kurang naru! Mau kemana? Hei!!"

Kushina, Mama Naruto. Cantik, iya. Penyayang, sangat. Walo kadang over protective. Tapi bawel nya itu lhoo…

"Naru udah berangkat!" Naruto balas teriak, sambil menaiki si tiggy, motor nya yang memang berwarna hitam dan orange. Motor yang di dapat nya untuk hadiah ulang tahun ke tujuh belas nya itu langsung meluncur ke taman Ueno, Tokyo.

**Taman Ueno, Kompleks Kolam Shinobazu…**

Dipinggir kolam Shinobazu, di bawah pohon seroja, berdirilah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir mencari seseorang. Cocok sekali dengan bunga sakura dan kelopak nya yang berguguran di sekeliling pohon seroja. Pantas saja, nama gadis itu kan Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambai dari kejauhan.

_She is going o__ut to forget they were together,_

"Naruto!" Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Lama sekali. Ayo kita ke tempat yang lain."

Naruto kaget. "Tapi janjian nya kita kan, kita cuma berdua Sakura-chan?" Sakura sudah berlari ke arah teman-teman yang lain. Naruto menghela nafas, dan berlari kecil mengejar Sakura.

"Naruto! Lama sekali! Kita sudah mau makan tau, kalau tidak di cegah, Couji sudah melahap semua nya! MEMANG NYA KAU TIDUR JAM BERAPA TADI MALAM? HMM?" Ino Yamanaka, si pirang cantik yang cerewet langsung menyemprot Naruto. Bonus kuah.

"Merepotkan saja." Shikamaru yang tiduran ikut yang duduk di sebelah nya terkikik.

"Heheheeh… Maaaf…" Naruto nyengir semelas mungkin. Lalu, Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

_All that tim__e he was taking her for granted…_

"Sakura-chan… bisa bicara sebentar?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura yang sedang mengambil miso.

"Ah, ya. Tentu. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduk nya.

"Bisa bicara ber dua?" Naruto berdiri.

"Baiklah…" Sakura ikut berdiri, dan berjalan pelan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah menunggu nya di bawah Pohon Seroja yang tadi, sama seperti saat Sakura menunggu Naruto tadi.

"Sakura chan…" Naruto menatap gadis yang di sayanginya sejak kecil itu.

"Hm…?" Sakura duduk di pinggir kolam, dan memainkan air nya.

"Ini tentang... tentang…" Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian nya −atau lebih tepat nya, menebalkan muka− Naruto mengingatkan tindakan memalukan nya kemarin. "jawaban dari pertanyaan ku kemarin."

_-Flashback-_

_Halaman Parkir Tokyo University…_

"_SAKURA CHAN!!" Naruto berteriak. Yang di panggil memejamkan mata nya menahan kesabaran. Mencoba memaklumi sahabat nya yang hiperbol ini. Tentu saja, selain beresiko tuli, yang di panggil juga ikut menanggung malu._

"_Kenapa Naruto?!" Sakura berbalik tajam. Sahabatnya, Ino, juga ikut berbalik sambil menahan tawa nya._

"_Wah. Ino… bisa tinggalkan kami ber dua?" Naruto meminta melas. Sejak kepergian pacar Sakura ke Sorrbone, Perancis, untuk kuliah, Naruto terus mengejar Sakura. Tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke, kekasih Sakura dan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya, telah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Secara rahasia rahasia, tentu, yang tahu pun hanya Ino. Ino, kali ini hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan beranjak pergi, sedikit kasihan pada pemuda hiperaktif yang ramah itu, apalagi jika dia tahu hal yang sebenarnya._

"_Ya. Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura yang bersikap acuh, langsung menuju 'the main point'._

"_Aku… aku… ingin melamar mu." Naruto, tanpa tahu yang namanya _'pentingnya romansa dalam asmara',_ apa lagi pengalaman di dalam nya, mengacungkan cincin putih bersih bertahtakan batu rubi begitu saja._

_Sakura terkesiap._

_-End-_

_S__he wants to see, if there's more…_

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menjerit.

_Then he gave what she's looking for…_

"Wah! The Blue Water lily! Cantik banget!" Sakura sengaja mengalih kan pembicaraan, jauh dari topic utama. Naruto yang tahu Nymphaea Caerulea, the blue water lily, bunga cantik yang sangat di sukai Sakura, langsung berusaha meraih nya. Bunga yang ada di seberang kolam shinobazu itu. Naruto beranjak dan berlari.

_He calls her up,_

Naruto berhasil mendapatkan bunga cantik itu. Tapi, apa yang dia lihat di seberang sana?

_He is trippin' on the phone__,_

_Now he doesn't want her out there and alone__…_

Sakura menghilang. Naruto panic. Bunga cantik yang jarang di pajang di taman umum itu jatuh terberai dari tangan pemuda yang sedang di tenggelamkan dalam tali-temali cinta.

Dia mengelilingi taman ueno. Bertanya ke setiap orang yang dia temui. Hasil nya? Nihil. Naruto, yang pantang menyerah, kembali ke tempat teman-teman yang lain. Apa yang dia lihat?

_Now he knows she's sm__iling and_

_Knows she's using it,_

_Now he's loosing it,_

_She don't care!_

Sakura, sedang memeluk dan tertawa menyambut kekasih nya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto, melambaikan tangan nya tersenyum lalu berteriak.

"NARUTOO! Lihat siapa di sini?!" jerit nya manis, "Sasuke-kun PULANG! Kami akan menikah minggu depan!" Manis sekali, sampai meremukkan hati Naruto. Ya, Sakura baru saja memberikan penolakan halus pada Naruto. Naruto, yang merasa tak kan pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, selain Sakura.

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
I don't wanna be in__ love, I don't wanna be in love!  
Feel the beat now…__  
If you've got nothing left say:  
I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in lov__e!  
Back it up now…__  
You've got a reason to live say:  
I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love__!  
Feelin' good now…__  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love__!!_

"_Pelajaran moral nomor satu: jangan terpancang dalam mencintai seseorang. Karena mencintai adalah member seseorang kekuatan untuk menghancurkan hati kita.."_

_

* * *

_Hoahoahoahoaaa… jelek kah?

O ea, lagunya gak saya ambil semua. Karenaa… bingung.

Silahkan usul endingnya…

* * *

Review?


	2. bad days!

Chappie 2~Chappie duwaa…

Lum bener flash kuuu! Payah nih. Sabar yaa…

Story note: lagu dari pandangan orang kedua dalam cerita, dalam hal ini, Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Naruto. Oh ya, dan judulnya mungkin belum nyambung. Nyambung nya di chapter tiga. Than,_text_ = inner, _text_ = Flashback, _text_ (center) = song lyrics,_**text**_= latar.

Disclaimer: Characters © Masashi Kishimoto, Song © Daniel Powter, dan cerita nya © SAYA!

* * *

_**8 September, Taman Hanna-sama*, Konoha.**_

Sasuke POV

_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost…_

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey,_

_You tell me your passion's gone away…_

Sejak sore itu, lima bulan yang lalu tentu saja, Naru selalu murung. Bahkan porsi ramen nya berkurang! Bocah durian itu malah menjadi melankolis. Setiap sore, dia pasti ke taman. Menendang daun gugur, atau malah hanya duduk melamun. Dia tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. _Kami-sama_, ini sudah parah. Kenapa? _Well_… Ketika kutanya, dia mengatakan,

"Tak ada apa-apa.."

Tapi mata biru murung nya jelas-jelas mengatakan,

"_Tentu saja masalah Sakura, teme! Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu?!"_

Biasanya aku akan diam saja, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak sore ini. Dia terlalu banyak berkorban. Parahnya lagi, dia berkorban untuk_ku_. Sudah cukup.

_And I don't need no carryin' on…_

Sore ini, di sini. Aku harus menyarankan sesuatu padanya.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low…_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go…_

_You tell me your life's been way off line…_

_You're falling to pieces everytime…_

_And I don't need no carryin' on…_

Sekarang, Naruto sedang melamun. Berbeda dari biasanya, dia kali ini melamun di depan patung wanita cantik yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Hanna-Kamii-sama, dewi bunga, panen dan kesuburan konoha. Lambang taman ini. Melamun sambil berdiri! Parah…

"Hai, Naruto…" Aku menyapanya.

"Hmm…" Naruto menoleh pelan, dan tersenyum. Kuserah kan segelas kopi instan yang ku beli dari warung di gerbang taman.

"Trims." Gumam nya pelan. Wajah nya kusut sekali. Lima bulan ini pasti menjadi hari yang menyedihkan untuk Naruto.

_Because you had a bad days,_

_You're taking one down…_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around!_

_You say you don't know…_

_You tell me don't lie…_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride…_

_You had a bad day…_

_The camera don't lie,_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind…_

_You had a bad day,_

_You had a bad day…_

"Naruto…"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Jangan berlarut-larut."

"Hm? Berlarut dalam apa?"

"…" Aku hanya bisa terdiam. '_Bagaimana mengatakan nya?'_

"Aku tidak terlarut dalam apapun?" Naruto melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah ku. "Aku masih padat!" Dia tertawa kecil. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

_'Apa yang harus ku katakan?'_ Ku tengadahkan wajah ku. Menatap langit musim gugur yang muram. Berharap suatu ide tiba-tiba terjatuh dari langit ke kepalaku seperti daun-daun...

"Well…" _'Hei... Kurasa ide itu benar-benar jatuh ke kepala ku!'_

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday..._

_The point is they laugh at what you say,_

_And I don't need no carryin' on..._

"Mintalah liburan pada Godaime." Aku menoleh ke naruto. Tersenyum sedikit lebar. Berharap dia akan setuju dengan ide ku.

"Hah? Kau pikir si Tsunade itu akan mengijinkan? Lagipula, _ke mana_??" Naruto kembali menatap patung Hanna-Kamii-sama lagi.

"Ke… Ya… Ke tempat yang sepi? Tempat bagus yang jarang di kunjungi orang…"

"Boleh juga. Contoh nya?" bibirnya berkedut. jelas dia yakin tak ada tempat seperti itu.

"Gampang!" seru ku. "akan kutanyakan pada godaime!"

"Lalu? Perijinan nya?" kening naruto berkerut. dia pasti tak menyangka aku serius.

"Sudah lah! Biar aku yang atur!!" Ku tepuk pundak nya pelan. "Pulang saja sana! Akan kupastikan kau berangkat minggu depan!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan melenggang pergi. Terlihat tegar, seakan tak ada luapan emosi selama lima bulan ini.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink…_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong,_

_You might not make it back and you know,_

_That you could be, well, oh, that strong…_

_And I'm not wrong…_

Ah, Lebih baik aku mulai bicara dengan Godaime. Membujuk wanita keras kepala seperti dia pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

Aku pun berbalik, keluar dari taman, dan berjalan ke kantor hokage.

-xXx-

Tok-tok-tok…

"Godaime-sama?" pintunya terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun?" ternyata yang membuka pintunya Sakura. Pasti dia sedang berdiskusi dengan Godaime.

"Oh… Sakura chan… Aku ingin meminta saran pada Godaime."

Lalu, tentu saja, ku ceritakan masalah Naruto, yang hanya di sadari beberapa orang.

-xXx-

_'Cause he had a bad day,_

_He's taking one down…_

_He sings a sad song just to turn it around,_

_He say he don't know…_

_He tells me don't lie…_

_He works at a smile and you go for a ride…_

_He had a bad day,_

_He has seen what he likes…_

_And how does it feel for one more time,_

_He had a bad day…_

_He had a bad day…_

_-_xXx-

tak kusangka, ternyata Godaime dan Sakura juga tak menyadari itu.

_"_Wah… Tak kukira aku keterlaluan…" Sakura menenggelamkan kepala dalam tangkupan tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tak menyadari ituu…" Sakura sampai setengah menjerit. Mengiba sekali. Aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudah lah Sakura…" Nona Tsunade tersenyum kecil, "Jangan ikutan stress!"

"Godaime benar. Jadi? Tempat mana yang oke?" Aku harus mengembalikan mereka ke topic. Nanti gak selasai-selesai.

"Hm?" Tsunade menoleh padaku "Well… Tempat yang bagus, sepi dan menenangkan?"

Aku mengangguk. Sakura menatap godaime penasaran.

"Emm... Paris?" Godaime tersenyum kecil. berpikir bahwa itu ide bagus. "Tempatnya bagus, cantik."

"Terlalu ramai…" Sakura menanggapi.

"Dan bukannya membantu, malah mengingatkanya pada trauma. Paris kan tempat romantis yang di gandrungi pasangan-pasangan bulan madu." Sahutku. Benar kan?

"Emm… Australia? jlan-jalan di sabana pasti menyenangkan..." Godaime mengusulkan lagi.

"Anoo…" Sakura mengeryit kecil. "Naruto kan gak tahan panas!"

"Hah? Masa?" aku baru tahu.

Godaime membelalak. kemudian, wajah nya kembali serius. '_trauma calon rokudaime harus di hilangkan!_' mungkin begitu pikir nya. "Emm.. Gimana kalo Polandia? Kebetulan ada keluarga jepang yang kaya di sana. Naruto bisa di titipkan. Mereka punya mansion yang luas dan hutan luas pribadi yang di jadikan taman. Di hutan itu−"

"Cukup promosi nya Godaime-sama." Sakura terkikik.

"Boleh juga. Polandia ya?" Ku bayangkan negeri eropa itu. _Seperti apa ya?_

"Bagus lah, akan ku hubungi direktur tertingginya, Hiashi Hyuga." Nona Tsunade merogoh kantong nya, mengambil Hp N series nya.

"Siapa?" Sakura mmamerkan senyum jahil nya.

"Hm? Hiashi Hyuga." Nona Tsunade menjawab tanpa menoleh. Sibuk mencari nomor relasi nya itu.

"Bukan." Aku ikut menyeringai. Mulai mengikuti permainan Sakura.

"Eh? Bener kok!" Nona Tsunade menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan… Siapa _yang_ _tanya_?" Sakura dan aku terbahak.

End

* * *

"_Pelajaran moral nomor dua: jika teman anda sedang stress atau tertekan, suruhlah dia berlibur!!"_

_

* * *

_Hahaha… garing ya? Hoho… o ia, Hp N Series nya Tsunade itu bukan N series nya Nokia. Itu maksudnya Hp _Ninja_ series! Sama yang aku kasih tanda (*) di awal sendiri, Itu taman fiksi, tapi yang taman Ueno di chappie 1 itu ada beneran. Gak percaya? Cari noh, di jepang...

Kayak nya chappie ini rada aneh ya? Lagunya berhenti sebelum diskusi Sasuke-Sakura-Tsunade soalnya… Lagunya emang sudah selesai!! Oia, judul lagu yang chappie 1 belum tahu ya? Yang chappie 1 judul nya 'Dance Floor Anthem' dari Good Charlotte, sedang yang chappie ini 'Bad Day' dari Daniel Powter.

Jadii…

* * *

Any sense for review?


	3. The Moonlight Sonata

Chappie three~chappie thriii~chappie tigaaa…

* * *

Story note: Kali ini bukan song fic, karena gak ada lagu yang bener-bener pas menurut saiia. Judulnya nyambung di chappie ini. Dan chap ini itu panjaaang… jadi pastikan waktu anda cukup untuk membaca dan mereview!! (; D) Than,_text_ = inner, _text_ = Flashback, _text_ (center) = song lyrics ,_** text**_= latar, text = radio

Warning!!! OOC di chapter ini. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. I've warning you! Kritik gak pa-pa, karena saya mengartikan flame sebagai hinaan tanpa koreksi.

Disclaimer: Characters © Masashi Kishimoto, song from radio © Anggun C. Sasmi, dan cerita nya © SAYA!

* * *

**9 September, Bandara Warsaw…**

'_Tak ku sangka Sasuke serius! Lumayanlah, jauh-jauh dari SasuSaku. Mana pula yang seharusnya menjemputku?' _Naruto menolah-noleh , mencari papan – yang seharusnya – bertuliskan 'WELCOME TO POLAND, MR. NARUTO UZUMAKI'. _'Sudah hampir satu jam.'_

Tiba-tiba, pundaknya di tepuk seseorang. Secara spontan, Naruto menoleh. Dan, lelaki berambut panjang-hitam-lurus di padu mata lavender di belakang nya berkata, "Welcome." Kemudian, Naruto di ajak ke tempat parkir, ke hadapan Mercedes hitam mengkilap.

"Masuk lah…" Perintah lelaki berambut hitam itu seraya memanggil petugas bandara di dekat mereka untuk memasukkan koper Naruto ke dalam bagasi.

Dan mobil pun berjalan.

"Jadi… Kamu ya, Uzumaki Naruto?" Lelaki itu berkata datar sambil terus konsentrasi menyetir.

"I-iya…" Naruto menjawab gagap. _'Dingin sekali lelaki ini…'_

"Maaf sebelumnya… " Lelaki itu menoleh sedikit. "Supir kami harus mengantar istriku ke konsernya. Penting sekali, jadi… Maaf ya?" Dia sedikit tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya, menaikkan ujung bibir kanan nya sedikit.

"Tak apa-apa…" Naruto memandangi tape di dalam mobil itu. Menunjuk nya, dan bertanya "Boleh kunyalakan?"

"Hm…" lelaki itu tetap dingin. Naruto menekan tombol 'power', dan suara dari tape itu berkata:

_"Dan ini dia… La Neige Au Sahara, Hyuga Tenten!"_

_Dis-moi simplement si tu veux de moi,  
Quand tu partiras là-bas…  
Vers ces dunes sèches de sable et de vent…  
Cet océan jaune et blanc…  
Perdu dans le desert…  
Tu es perdu dans le desert…_

"Wow…" Naruto ternganga. "Pas sekali! Tenten adalah salah satu penyanyi idolaku! Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto menolehi lelaki tu.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Tenten? Dia istriku."

Naruto menganga semakin lebar. "Jadi kamu Hyuga Neji? Ya ampuuun…"

Neji tersenyum lagi. "Oh ya... Kalau di pikir-pikir, kita belum kenalan secara formal ya? Kenalkan… Aku Hyuga Neji."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto masih mengagumi suami dari artis jepang idolanya tersebut. Sementara suara lembut Hyuga Tenten terus mengalun menemani perjalanan mereka berdua.

-xXx-

"Jadi." Neji menatap Naruto. "Inilah villa untuk kau tempati." Jari Neji menunjuk ke arah rumah kayu di tengah hutan – atau taman – itu.

Mata Naruto meneliti bagian depan rumah kecil itu. Rumah itu berdinding kayu, dengan sepetak kecil tanah di depannya. Halaman rumah kecil itu simpel, hanya diisi rumput jepang dan dipagari jalinan kayu. Di balik jalinan kayu itu, serumpun calla lily tumbuh subur. Cukup untuk menghiasi sepetak tanah kecil itu.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin pelayan suruhanku datang." Neji melanjutkan. "Masuklah, lalu istirahat. Nikmatilah liburan mu… Aku pulang dulu."

"Hm…" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Berjalan masuk ke rumah kecil namun ternilai mewah itu. Di dalamnya ternyata ada berbagai macam perabotan yang tak mungkin di beli dengan harga rendah.

Sepeninggalan Neji, Naruto menata pakaian nya, dan berjalan-jalan ke taman. Sampai di bawah pohon besar, sayup-sayup, di tengah hutan itu, dia mendengar denting piano. Dari balik pohon Oak tua itu, Naruto mengintip. Tak di nyana, Naruto melihat pemandangan ajaib. Grand Piano Steinway putih bersih, kontras sekali dengan rambut gadis muda yang sedang memainkan nya, rambut nya itu panjang dan berwarna unik, warna ungu tua yang mendekati hitam. Di sebelah gadis itu, berdiri pria tua yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, puas akan nada-nada yang di alunkan piano itu, rangkaian melodi di bawah asuhan jemari lentik sang gadis.

"Baiklah Hinata-sama, cukup untuk hari ini." Suara pertama – suara lelaki yang berumur cukup uzur, berat namun riang tanpa beban — membuka percakapan.

"Terima kasih, Orochimaru-sensei…" Suara ke dua ini berbeda – suara gadis muda, pelan namun penuh semangat – menjawab.

"Scherzo in B Minor, Op. 20…" Orochimaru bergumam, "Sangat berkarakter… Kontes Chopin tahun depan pasti akan sukses, nona…"

"Ah, tidak juga sensei… Tadi ada beberapa miss…" Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tersipu. Semburat merah menyempurnakan wajah putih berhiaskan sepasang mata lavender bening itu.

Naruto tak bergeming. Terpana oleh pesona di tengah hutan berlumut. Hatinya bergetar, jantung nya berdegup kencang. Tak peduli pada kejadian lima bulan yang lalu. Tak peduli pujaan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun, telah mengikat janji dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Hatinya dirayapi perasaan hangat, merontokkan semua kerak es kesedihan di dalamnya.

Setelah sang guru berjalan pergi, Hinata menatap piano putih di hadapannya. Tersenyum kecil, merasa tergoda untuk memainkannya lagi.

"Moonlight sonata…" desis nya. Dan jari-jari nya kembali menari lincah, memainkan melody manis yang membuat pendengar nya merasakan perasaan menyenangkan yang tak tergambarkan. Naruto berdiri diam-diam di belakang gadis itu. Tersenyum, mengagumi gadis telah jatuh cinta pada musik, pada piano. Naruto memandang sayu.

Not terakhir dari balada indah itu telah di selesaikan. Hinata menutup piano putih menakjubkan itu dengan hati-hati, belum menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengagumi nya. Hinata menangkupkan tangan, menumpukan kepala pada tangannya, menatap secercah kehangatan matahari yang menyorotnya, seakan melarang pohon Oak raksasa di belakang tubuh nya untuk meneduhi.

Hinata berdiri, meraih tas biru muda nya, dan berbalik, hendak pergi. Tatapan matanya di kejutkan oleh makhluk dari jenis yang paling di bencinya – _laki-laki_. Satu-satunya lelaki yang dekat dengannya saat ini hanyalah guru piano nya, Orochimaru. Terlalu banyak lelaki yang mematahkan hatinya. Bibir tipisnya berkedut, menyiratkan kebencian spontan.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata menatap Naruto dingin. Tetapi, tanpa menunggu Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya lebih lama, Hinata berjalan pergi. Ke arah jalan setapak yang di pagari pohon _ginko biloba_ yang sedang menarikan dedaunannya di bawah belaian angin. Naruto pun tersadar. Dia berlari, mengejar gadis manis itu, meraih tangannya, menahannya berjalan pergi lebih jauh. Membuat Hinata terkesiap. Teringat pada masa lalu, pada masa di bawah bayang-bayang serpihan hati yang patah…

"_Hinata! Kau sudah pulang?" Neji berteriak senang. Menyambut ibu dan adiknya yang baru saja sampai di rumah, sehabis pergi mendaftar kan Hinata di tempat kursus piano terbaik di seluruh Polandia, negara tempat tinggal mereka sekarang, yang baru mereka jumpai sebulan yang lalu. Neji menarik adiknya untuk bermain, sementara ibu mereka tergelak sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Mengikuti Neji dan Hinata yang berlarian di lapangan._

"_Lihat apa yang aku temukan! Pistol mainan yang bagus bukan??" Neji nyengir melihat adik nya menjerit senang. Mereka berlarian, berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi lapangan di belakang rumah mereka, bermain 'polisi-polisian', istilah mereka. Dan hal mengerikan itu terjadi._

_Hinoiri Hyuga, ibu mereka, menyadari pistol yang ada di tangan Neji bukanlah mainan. Terkejut, Hinoiri berlari, menghadang peluru yang terlanjur di tembakkan Neji ke arah Hinata. Peluru itu menembus jantung Hinoiri, yang seketika itu juga membunuhnya._

_Lapangan luas, hijau, sejuk. Mansion Hyuga, puri utama. Di sini lah, Hinata Hyuga mengalami kepedihan hidupnya yang pertama. Ibunya, yang sangat di cintai dan di sayangi nya terbunuh disini, oleh kakak nya sendiri, Neji Hyuga. Tak sengaja, memang. Tak mungkin Neji tega membunuh ibunya, yang walaupun dia anak adopsi, ibu angkat kesayangannya itu selalu membela nya dari Ayah angkat nya yang tegas dan disiplin. Selalu memperjuangkan haknya sebagai seorang Hyuga untuk berganti bola mata, bola mata putih keunguan, ciri khas seorang Hyuga._

_Ibunya, dangan rambut indigo berkilau, terbunuh tanpa sengaja oleh kakak yang sangat memanjakannya. Cukup, sangat cukup, untuk membuat gadis umur lima tahun shock dan menjadi pemurung sekaligus pendiam sepanjang hidupnya._

"_Ne-Neji nii-sama?" Hinata kecil menatap Neji muda yang terduduk lemas di samping raga kosong ibu mereka, begelimang darah karena peluru perak yang di tembakkan anak angkat kesayangannya. Dengan pistol hitam mengkilap, bagai mainan anak-anak. Neji meratap. Melangkah terseok ke arah Hinata yang berdiri gemetar. Anak laki-laki kecil itu menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan adiknya, yang lemas. Merasa bersalah, pada ketiga saudara perempuannya. Yang bersekolah di jepang, yang berumur lima tahun, ataupun yang sedang tertidur di ranjang ayun._

"_Aku bersumpah Hinata…" Neji tersengguk. "A-aku tidak bermaksud…" Bibir nya bergetar. Berkata tanpa suara, 'Tak bermaksud membunuh Mama…' _

Hinata mengalirkan setetes air mata. Mengagetkan Naruto, membuatnya melepas tangan hinata yang terkuai. Ingatan tentang masa lalu Hinata pun mengalir lagi, memenuhi sel otaknya.

_Tangannya di genggam, oleh kekasihnya – mantan kekasih, sebetulnya – yang telah mematahkan hatinya, merobek serpihan-serpihan yang telah dia jahit kembali selama sepuluh tahun._

"_Ada apa lagi Mr. Inuzuka? Kenapa meninggalkan Ms. Vidya Franciasca Kryzanowska? Oh, maafkan aku, maksud ku, kenapa meninggalkan Mrs. Vidya Inuzuka sendiri? Bukankah kata orang-orang blasteran Perancis-Polandia adalah makhluk yang memerlukan cinta di setiap helaan nafas mereka?" Setetes air mata Hinata mengalir, di ikuti teman-temannya yang membanjir._

"_Hi-Hinata…" Kiba menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Bukan maksudku untuk…"_

"_APA??! Untuk apa?" Hinata menjerit. "Untuk menciumnya dengan mesra? Kau bahkan belum pernah menciumku!! Tiga tahun, Mr. Inuzuka!! Belum pernah!!"_

Hinata mengerjap. Berusaha keluar dari kekangan trauma yang menyayat. Tapi sel otak nya belum mau lepas dari kenangan sedihnya. Sekalipun Hinata sudah bernafas selama dua puluh tiga tahun. Sekalipun ia telah menjalani pelariannya selama delapan belas tahun. Piano. Piano. Piano. Tangga nada minor kesedihannya seakan takkan pernah usai. Terus mengejarnya. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu pun sesorang yang dia percayai dan sayangi, memaksa nya melakukan sesuatu yang tak di ingankannya.

"_Hinata…" Ayahnya menatap Hinata penuh sayang._

"_Ya Ayah…" Hinata menatap Ayahnya. Dengan pandangan yang biasanya, tegar, dalam ketundukan kepalanya._

"_Seperti yang kau ketahui, Hinata…" Hiashi menghela nafas. "Neji berniat membuka usaha sendiri −Neji tak mau mengurus perusahaan sama sekali−, Hinabi memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama suaminya −takkan bisa di halangi, kakak mu itu memang egois sejak lahir−, dan Hanabi terpengaruh kakak iparnya, Tenten, terobsesi untuk keliling dunia. Anak ini bahkan sudah mengepak tasnya..."_

"_Ya ayah, Hinata tahu." Hinata semakin menunduk dalam. Was-was dalam kepura-puraannya. Menakutkan tentu saja, untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya akan menyerahkan satu perusahaan besar dan cabang-cabangnya yang tersebar di penjuru dunia ke pundaknya, bahwa Ayahnya akan menghalangi impiannya, dan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya harapan ayahnya._

"_Pastinya kau juga mengerti…" Hiashi menatap putrinya itu. "Bahwa orang yang mungkin mewarisi Hyuga Property Coorperation tinggal kamu dan kakak mu, Hinabi."_

"_Hinata mengerti, Ayah…" Hinata menelan ludah._

"_Tapi," Hiashi meneruskan. "Hinabi hanya mau mengurus cabang-cabang di Jepang saja. Yang tersisa untuk mengurusi pusat dan cabang lain, hanya kamu."_

"…" _Hinata terdiam._

"_Ayah dan Paman Kabuto akan mengajari mu semua hal tentang bisnis ini. Lalu−"_

"_Tapi Ayah…" Hinata menyela takut-takut._

"_Iya Hinata?" Hiashi berhenti berbicara._

"_Hinata juga−Hinata juga mau mendalami piano, Ayah…"_

_Hiashi mengambil nafas dalam. "Ayah mengerti Hinata. Tapi… Nyawa perusahaan lebih berharga! Lupakan piano, apa guna nya?"_

_Hiashi tak pernah menyangka, kata-katanya akan sangat melukai hati Hinata. Kemarahan spontan menggelegak dalam hati Hinata. "AYAH! PIANO SUDAH SELAYAKNYA JIWA KU! AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPA PIANO, SEPERTI HALNYA AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPA JIWA KU!!" Hinata mulai berteriak, mengagetkan Hiashi._

"_Hinata…" Hiashi terkejut, apalagi saat menyadari genangan air di mata bening Hinata merebak._

"_AKU INGIN BERMAIN PIANO SEUMUR HIDUP KU, AYAH!" Hinata meneruskan teriakannya, "Ayah menerima alasan Hinabi nee-sama, Neji nii-sama, bahkan Hanabi yang masih kecil! Kenapa alasanku tidak? Kenapa tidak yang lain?"_

_BRAK! Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Mengagetkan Kabuto, sekertaris Hiashi. Hinata berlari ke piano putih kesayangannya. Di bawah pohon ek besar yang teduh.._

Hinata berlari ke arah villa putih di ujung deretan pepohonan itu. Villa putih itu tergolong mewah. Bangunan itu besar, bersih, dan cantik bukan main. Kolam bening dengan ikan koi dan bunga teratai, pohon kamboja putih berukuran sedang yang teduh, sampai berumpun-rumpun bunga dari berbagai jenis, menghiasi taman cantik nan mewah yang di alasi oleh rumput jepang itu. Dari sudut kanan di sebelah bangunan utama bunga matahari tumbuh tinggi, besar, kuning, dan berkilau, membuat taman itu seperti memiliki banyak matahari yang terbit bersamaan, di antara kaki-kaki bunga matahari yang tampak agung, bunga _Poppy_ yang berwarna merah terang, berdampingan dengan bunga _Cosmos_ yang tumbuh rendah, dengan warna kuning yang terangnya menyaingi warna bunga matahari yang tumbuh tinggi di atasnya, terangkai manis dengan mawar yang tumbuh rendah.. Dari situ, berderet _Calla lily_ putih, pink, dan ungu tua segaris sampai ke rumpunan _Casablanca lily_, bunga favorit Hinata, yang sengaja di tanam di sebelah Pintu Utama Villa itu. Dari _Casablanca_ di sisi satunya, berderet lagi _Calla lily_, yang berujung semak besar _Hidrangea_ biru dan ungu. Dan masih banyak bunga lain yang tak kalah cantik nya, seperti bunga _Pansy_ dengan semburat ungu nya, atau _Snow drops_ yang cantik di pinggir jalan setapak, _Tulip_ dari berbagai warna, _Tistle_ yang bergelantungan bagai lonceng, anggrek-anggrek, dari anggrek bulan yang paling umum sampai _Dendrobium Phalaenopsis_ yang paling langka, menghiasi taman itu. Sementara kita memperhatikan taman cantik itu, ternyata Naruto sudah tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar Hinata.

Hinata terduduk di samping kolam, dibawah pohon kamboja putih. Membenamkan wajah ke tangannya, meluapkan semua kesedihan dan depresinya. Mencoba bertahan, berusaha tegar dan menguatkan tekad. Untuk? Untuk memenangkan kontes Chopin.

"_Hinata…" Hiashi meremas pundak putri kesayangannya._

"…" _Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menahan isakannya._

"_Hmfh…" Hiashi menghela nafas panjang "Begini saja. Kamu tahu kontes Chopin? Yang di adakan tahun depan?"_

_Hinata meneryit. Terlalu heran untuk terisak lagi. "Te-tentu saja ayah…"_

"_Kalau kamu masuk ke final kontes itu, perusahaan akan dibagi rata. Tanpa memandang alasan saudara-saudara mu." Pernyataan ayahnya membuat Hinata terkesiap. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan Hiashi salah mengartikannya._

_Hiashi tersenyum. "Dan kalau kamu benar-benar memenangkan kontes itudengan begitu, kamu bisa mengurus nya di belakang meja, karena kalau kamu memenangkan kontes itu, bagian mu takkan sampai setengah dari bagian saudara mu yang lain."_

_Hinata terkejut. Wajah nya terlihat ketakutan. "A-ayah… Aku tak pernah memainkan Chopin… Mozart dan Beethoven lah yang selalu kumainkan… Dan−dan kontes itu di adakan Oktober depan, Ayah! Setahun takkan cukup… Ku mohon, Ayah, biarkan aku mengikuti kontes lain, ayah!"_

_Hiashi menyadari kesalahan nya dalam mengartikan ekspresi Hinata tadi. Mengetahui itu, wajah Hiashi mengeras. "Tidak. Harus Chopin."_

_Hiashi berbalik. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai mengalirkan air mata lagi. Ia tak tahu, bahwa Hinata tidak mengerti bahwa alasan ibu nya, Hinoiri, mengenalkan piano pada Hinata pada umur empat tahun, kenapa Hinata harus mengenal Polandia di umur lima tahun, adalah untuk memenangkan kontes Chopin, karena ibunya sangat, sangat amat, mengagumi __Frédéric François Chopin._

* * *

HUAA!!! CHAPTER PANJANG PENUH FLASH BAAACK!!! ENAM HALAMAN MS. WORD SODARA-SODARAA!!

Oh, sudahlah. Jadi? Gimana? Gimana? Sudah lebih baik? Sudah mengerti maksud judul fic ini? klo belum ngerti tentang chopin-chopin an... well, buka aja wikipedia. cari: Chopin. Hoho… btw, yang OOC itu Hinata, Orochimaru sama Kabuto. Ngerti kan? Oia, di chapter depan, Hinata akan ngomong pnjang lebar sama Naruto… tapi chap 4 masih lama. perlu banyak riset dan ide...

Jadi, tetap review truzz… untuk menyemangati saya!!! Klik kotak hijau di bawah ini!!! (=D)

ll

_ll_

V


	4. Met to Remembered

HOHOHOO! Chappie 4!

Tak menyangkaa… Padahal biasanya di chap 2 hiatus!! Hohoo…

Kerangka cerita benar-benar membantuu…

oiah, ini abis di edit! cuma satu part kok... ^^ gak begitu ngaruh...

Story note: Song fic, salah satu lagu favorit saya, yang bener-bener pas sama chapter ini. Dan chap ini itu panjaaang… jadi pastikan waktu anda cukup untuk membaca dan mereview!! (; D) Than,_text_ = inner, _**text**_= latar, _text = _

_**Warning!!!**_ Masih OOC di chapter ini. Tambah OOC malah. Dan, Character-death. Satu. Ciailaah… Don't like, don't read, don't flame. _I've warned you!_ Kritik gak pa-pa, karena saya mengartikan flame sebagai hinaan tanpa koreksi.

Disclaimer: Characters © Masashi Kishimoto, song © kakak saya, David Archuleta, dan cerita nya © SAYA!

* * *

**9 September, White Villa, Calla Alley, Hyuga's Garden Park…**

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang menangis di samping kolam di depan villa putih itu. Menepuk punggungnya lembut. Namun, selembut itu pun sudah mengagetkan Hinata.

"_GYA!! Go away you, SILLY!!"_ Hinata berbalik, menjerit, dan menampar Naruto seketika itu juga.

Tak menyerah, Naruto menahan Hinata dengan tangannya. _"Calm down, Mistress, I'm just wanna know you!"_

Tak disangka, Hinata tiba-tiba menangis dan menjerit dengan kerasnya. _"SHUT UP! −NO BODY EVER KNOWS ME!!"_

"_Calm down… Take a breath, it's all ok…"_ Naruto hanya bisa merengkuh tangan putih yang lembut itu.

x-X-x

**Wood Pub, Main street, Hyuga's Garden Park…**

"_Feel better?"_ Naruto tesenyum pada Hinata, sambil mengulurkan teh hangat dari dapur villa kayu kecil nya.

Hinata sedikit tersipu dan mengangguk.

"_So… You ready to tell me your name?"_ Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya, mengulurkan tangannya yang ternyata juga memerah−entah karena ikut malu, atau karena tadi menampar Naruto dengan keras−, "Hinata… Hyuga Hinata."

"Wao. Nama jepang." Naruto langsung mengalih bahasa nya ke bahasa Jepang '_Tentu saja, baka. Tadi dia ngomong sama gurunya kan pakai bahasa Jepang!! Kenapa baru sadar ya?_'Naruto tersenyum menyambut tangan halus itu dengan riang, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Suasana aneh menyusup. Hening, seakan banyak kata yang ingin di katakan seperti tersumbat dalam tenggorokan masing-masing. Seseorang dari mereka harus memecah keheningan yang meragukan ini. Dan Naruto melakukannya.

"Hinata-san.." Naruto bergumam.

"Ya, Uzumaki-sama?" Jawaban Hinata yang datar membuat perut Naruto melilit aneh, namun serasa di siram air bening yang sejuk. 'Uzumaki- sama' adalah panggilan terhormatnya yang pertama, dan dia mendapatkannya dari gadis yang menamparnya dengan cukup keras tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"A-ano…" Naruto melrik Hinata, yang sedang menatap cangkir tehnya, "Panggil Naruto saja…"

"Ba-baik." Hinata tergagap, gugup. Tentu saja, karena selama ini, laki-laki yang di percayainya hanya guru pianonya. Kau juga akan gugup, kalau kau di minta memanggil seseorang dari 'jenis' yang kamu benci dengan nama depannya. "Na-naruto-san…"

Ke duanya terdiam lagi.

"Naruto san, ta-tadi kamu mau tanya apa?" hinata meletakkan cangkirnya, dan menatap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak penting." Naruto seperti tertular gagap dari hinata.

"Ayolah, apa?" Hinata sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin pemuda aneh ini bisa menjadi teman pertamanya, karena sejak Vidya mengkhianatinya, Hinata menutup diri serapat-rapatnya.

"Sudahlah." Naruto memasang wajah pasrah.

"Hahaha…." Hinata menertawakan Naruto. '_Aneh ya… Kenapa aku gampang banget percaya sama cowok ini? How ever… He have something. I'm sure._'

"O iya, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini. Baru pindah?" Hinata bertanya.

"Hanya untuk liburan. Paling seminggu. Aku juga masih sibuk mengurus pencalonan hokage soalnya…" Naruto tersenyum.

"Kamu panitia? Pasti repot banget…" Hinata tersenyum prihatin.

"Yeah…" pipi Naruto bersemu merah "Sebetulnya aku salah satu kandidat nya... Karena kandidat aslinya pensiun, aku disuruh menggantikan−jadi ya… Apa boleh buat?"

"_Waow…_" Hinata terbelalak "_Congrat, boy…_"

"_Congrat, __**man**__…_" Naruto memberengut, "Sudah 23 tahun, tapi semuanya masih menganggapku kecil…"

Hinata terkikik. "Untuk calon hokage, kamu memang masih kecil, bodoh!"

"Aku juga heran, kenapa aku yang di pilih…" ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah, "Padahal ada Sai-kun dan Itachi-san…"

"Tunggu." Hinata mengeryit curiga. "Kau mengenal Itachi-san? Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah…?" Naruto ikut mengeryit, keheranan.

"DIA IPARKU TAHU!" Hinata tertawa keras dan melompat heboh. "Kakak ku, Hinabi, adalah Istrinya…" Hinata berusaha mengendalikan diri. Salah satu sifat nya yang terkubur, tertawa keras dan senag saat tahu seseorang mengenali kerabatnya, muncul kepermukaan.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!!" Naruto ikut tertawa keras. "Kebetulan yang menakjubkan!! Adiknya adalah sahabat dekatku!"

Hinata terkikik. "Sungguh hal yang menakjubkan, kebetulan yang unik…"

x-X-x

Mereka melenggang pergi, berdua, berjalan pelan, tenang. Meninggalkan villa kayu yang di tempati naru. Melalui setapak dengan pinggiran hijau putih subur. Rumpunan Calla Lyli, putih kekuningan, cantik dan bersih…

Berjalan di pinggir danau yang seperti kaca, biru, bening. Di permukaannya, mengapung dua manusia yang sering tersakiti diatas sampan putih, dan Angsa putih, abu-abu, bahkan hitam. Anggun menakjubkan…

Menyaksikan mereka, dua remaja yang merajut persahabat, mengaitkan jiwa yang sama-sama pernah di patahkan dengan kejam..

x-X-x

**14 September, Piano Area, Oak Centre…**

**Dibawah desiran angin, applause kecil meriah bergema pelan di bawah pohon oak, yang terletak tepat di tengah Hyuga's Garden Park. Menyelamati seorang gadis cantik yang duduk dihadapan Steinway's Grand Piano putih. Baru saja menyelesaikan Scherzo in Bb Minor, Op. 31, yang unik dan jenaka.**

"WAW! Amazing…" Orochimaru tersenyum lebar.

"Lebih bagus dari kemarin!" Naruto menambahkan.

"…" Hinata tersenyum.

"O, yeah…" Orochimaru melirik arlojinya. "Kurasa cukup, Hinata, aku harus pergi…"

Orochimaru mengenakan mantelnya, "'Mat Siang…"

"Mau jalan lagi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, begitu Orochimaru menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Okeey…" Hinata tersenyum menyambutnya. "Sudah ke rumpun tulip api?"

x-X-x

"Mau teruskan cerita tadi?" Naruto bertanya pelan, sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan telapak −yang di samping jalan itu, tumbuh berumpun-rumpun bunga tulip berkelopak runcing, berwarna merah-oranye. Membuatmu teringat akan api yang menyala di atas lilin hijau kecil.

"Yang mana? Ah, ya… Yang itu…" Hinata menerawang.

"Yang cerita… em… Sepeninggalan ibu mu?" Naruto bertanya lagi, dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Ya seperti itu…" Hinata terdiam sebentar, "Neji-nii-san jadi pendiam, aku… Ya begitu lah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Neji-nii-san bisa mengenal Tenten-san?"

"_Omiai_ [1]… Well, yang jelas itu kejadian paling lucu yang pernah kulihat…" Hinata terkikik. "Kau juga akan berpendapat sama kalau menyaksikan Neji-nii-sama dan Tenten-nee-sama blushing karena sok tau mengenai hobi masing masing…"

"Hah? Memang kenapa?" Naruto mengeryit.

"Kau tahu, Tenten-nee-sama suka opera, dan Neji-nii-sama suka polo. Mereka saling gak mengerti tentang hobi satu sama lain." Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Tepat setelah Tenten-nee-sama bilang kalau dia suka opera, Neji –nii-sama lalu dengan jaim-nya menimpali: 'Angelina Jolie keren sekali waktu main di opera Alexander. Kau nonton?'. Tenten-nee-sama langsung meledak tertawa. 'Ya ampun, 'Alexander' itu kan _film_!' begitu katanya. Kami-sama, dasar sok tahuu…" mereka berdua tertawa renyah.

x-X-x

**15 September, White Villa, Calla Alley, Hyuga's Garden Park…**

"_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside,_

_It was rush, what a rush…_

_Cause the possibility, _

_That you would ever feel the same way, about me,_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you…_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know…_

"

'_Eh? Lagu ini keren banget…'_Hinata duduk sendiri di beranda kamarnya. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu baru besutan kakak iparnya. Kali ini aliran mellow, dengan judul album; 'Memorabilia'. Suasana sore yang sendu dan damai benar-benar pas.

"_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be, Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away…_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away…__"_

Hinata mengutatkan headset ke telinganya.

"_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging?_

_Spending time boy, are we just friends?_

_Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take,_

_Cause I believe we can make this into…_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever…__"_

'_Some how…_' Hinata menganga.

BRAK!

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS!!" seseorang berlari ke kamar Hinata, membanting kedua daun pintu nya. Hinata terbangun kaget.

"Ada apa Tayuya?" Hinata merapikan headsetnya. "Pelan-pelan saja! Nah." Hinata melipat lengannya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf Mistress…" Tayuya membungkuk, "Na-naruto-sama Mistress…"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Tsunade-sama, Hokage yang sekarang, meninggal semalam—Tuan Hiashi sudah berangkat melayat— da-dan…" Tayuya berkata terburu-buru, "Naruto-sama di paksa pulang oleh agen konoha!"

Hinata terpaku.

x-X-x

**Hyuga's Private Airport...**

'_Terlambat.__'_ Hinata terduduk. Merasa sesuatu yang berharga untuk nya terenggut. Lagi.

* * *

[1] Omiai: perjodohan ala jepang, dimana kedua calon di biarkan mengobrol, di saksikan wakil dari masing-masing keluarga.

HUAA!!! ANEH-ANEH-ANEH-ANEH!!! EMPAT HALAMAN MS. WORD GAJE SODARA-SODARAA!!

Gajeeeeh... Di edit pun tetep aja… GAJE!! Namanya juga di edit 1 part… (X[ )

Jadi? Gimana? Gimana? Hoho… oia, di chapter depan, _kayaknya_ bakal lompat setaun…

Jadi, tetap review truzz… Untuk memberi saya saraaan!!! Menerima REQUEST ENDING!! Klik kotak hijau di bawah ini!!! (=D)

ll

_ll_

V


	5. Mom's Hug

Chap 5:

GYAA!! Chappie 5!

Hidup kerangka ceritaa!!!

* * *

Story note: Song fic, seperti chapterlalu, alunan lagu dalam ceritanya real. Dan chap ini itu panjaaang… uah, full romance! Terpengaruh Titanic… Jadi pastikan waktu anda cukup untuk membaca dan mereview!! (; D) Than,_text_ = inner, _**text**_= latar.

_**Warning!!!**_ Masih OOC di chapter ini. Tambah OOC malah. Dan, Characterdie. Satu. Ciailaah… Don't like, don't read, don't flame. I've warning you! Kritik gak pa-pa, karena saya mengartikan flame sebagai hinaan tanpa koreksi.

Disclaimer: Characters © Masashi Kishimoto, song © kakak saya yang lain, Avril Lavigne, dan cerita nya © SAYA!

* * *

**X*--Chopin, Forest, and Melody--*X**

**_"The tone tells story…"_**

**Chapter 5**

**X*----------------------------------*X**

* * *

**_[sehari setelah Naruto pergi]_**

_Hinata POV_

Entah apa yang membuat kakiku melangkah ke _wood pub_. Kurasa… Naruto mungkin meninggalkan sesuatu, kalau mengingat kepergiannya yang buru-buru. Siapa tahu bisa kuambil untuk souvenir. Haha…

_And here is. Wood Pub_. Aroma kayu Jati berpelitur dari pagarnya... wangi daun rumput jepang… warna putih calla lily yang bersih… Suara kepakan kumbang dari balik daun nya…

Ku buka Pintu pagar kayu itu. Menyusuri halaman simple nya. membuka pintu. Ah, untung aja gak dikunci. Tapi sepertinya sudah di bersihkan.

_Well… let's find something out…_

Hm. Naruto meninggalkan novelnya di sini. Kuraih buku tebal itu, ku tatap sampulnya. _'Wanted'_ . Ini novel favorit Naruto kan? Tentang seorang pria dewasa yang mencari siapa yang membuatnya terlahir di dunia ini…

Sepertinya menarik. Kubaca saja. Ah, ada sobekan kertas kecil di dalamnya. Sobekan note book naruto.

Kubuka lipatan kertas itu. Ku baca.

* * *

'_Untuk Hinata,_

_Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba, juga pergi tiba-tiba. Aku pasti merepotkan mu. Ini karena ada berita emergency tentang kesehatan Godaime. Kurasa kau tidak tahu hukum Konoha, yang mengharuskan pemimpin Konoha memilih pengisi kekosongan saat sakit. Dan aku di pilih oleh Nona Tsunade, Godaime. Sampai pemilihan Rokudaime selesai dan beres, aku harus menggantikan Tsunade. Maaf ya… Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku jalan-jalan di Polandia. Itu menyenangkan sekali. Maaf ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Maaf dan terimakasih…_

_Naruto.'

* * *

_…

Bahkan dalam hati pun aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ah… Kami-sama… Aku nangis? Sejak tadi? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Rasa kehilangan? Lebih besar… dari sebelumnya?

-X-x-X-

Oktober.

-x-X-x-

November.

-x-X-x-

Desember.

-x-X-x-

Januari.

-x-X-x-

Februari.

-x-X-x-

**17 Maret, Music University of Chopin**

"Hinata-sama?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink tua yang di gelung ala maid[1] memanggil ku, gadis yang berambut indigo sepundak, dengan style poni jepang. Rambut yang pendek memang lebih ringan. Kurasa keputusanku untuk memotong rambut sebulan yang lalu tepat.

"Ah, Tayuya." Aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Saya sudah mendapat formulir nya, anda tinggal mengisi dan menyampirkan surat rekomendasi…" Tayuya menyerahkan sebuah map biru.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantre untukku, Tayuya." Hinata tersenyum.

"_My pleasure_…" Senyum Tayuya seraya mengikuti nona-nya ke Bentley warna black-silver di depan Universitas tersebut.

-x-X-x-

"Hinata-sama…" kudengar Tayuya memanggilku.

"Ahaha, Tayuya! Panggil Hinata saja, tak pa pa…" Aku tertawa. Dengan begini, tak kan ada yang sadar kalau aku punya 'luka lama'. Well. _Banyak _luka lama. Ahaha...

"A-aku… aku tahu kamu masih sedih… tentang Kepergian Naruto-san…" aku terkesiap. Tayuya tak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya.

"Hah?" adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ku katakan.

"Nona…" Tayuya menatap ku dengan tatapan memohonnya. Tatapan yang paling ku benci.

"_Talking I Pod_." Lanjutnya. Tangan kanannya menengadah meminta 'itu'. _I Pod_ berwarna perak. Sebut judul lagu apa saja yang ada di muka bumi, dan aku akan menemukannya di _I Pod _ini.

Dia memilih sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu dengan opening yang melankolis, sangat melankolis.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own…_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry…_

_And the days feel like years, when I'm alone…_

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side…_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take…_

_Do you see how much I need you right now…?_

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you…_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too…_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok…_

_I miss you…_

_

* * *

_

Aku terpaku. Lagu dari _I Pod_ berhenti, paused oleh Tayuya.

"Aku tahu, kamu merindukan Naruto –sama." Tayuya menghela nafas. "Berhentilah merindukannya. Kembalikan Hinata-sama ku yang selalu tersenyum tanpa beban, sekalipun ada gunungan masalah di pundaknya."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, setengah terbelalak. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat matanya−yang berkilau oleh air mata. Tayuya wanita yang tegar, sekalipun dia adalah seorang janda muda. Dan aku masih jelas mengingat, dua kali aku melihat matanya seperti itu selama dia menjadi pengurusku selama 15 tahun ini. Saat kabar kematian Kimimaru-san, suaminya, datang –namun, saat pemakamannya dia tidak menangis. Sama sekali tidak− dan… yah, sekalipun aku tak mau mengingat alasan yang terakhir, tapi toh aku ingat efeknya. Efek paling menyenangkan, selama 10 tahun terakhir. Saat aku menangis di pangkuan nya –karena masalah 'Kiba'−, dia memelukku, hangat. Seperti Ibu.

_Flashback_

"_A-ada apa Hinata-sama?" Tayuya terkejut melihatku datang ke villa, menangis, tersengguk._

"_Ti-tidak apa apa…" aku masih tersengguk, sambil menyeka air mata ku._

_Dia menatap mataku. Menerobos sampai ke dasar hati ku. Membuatku merasa di telanjangi. Dia tahu, pasti dia akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku menghindari tatapan matanya. Tapi, aku segera menatapnya lagi. Aku menangkap cahaya, pantulan cahaya, di matanya. Air mata kah?_

"_Hinata-sama… tentang Kiba dan nona Kryzanowska kah?" dia menatapku lebih dalam, " Berhentilah memikirkan ini. Kembalikan Hinata-sama ku yang selalu tersenyum tanpa beban, sekalipun ada gunungan masalah di pundaknya." dia merengkuh ku kedalam pelukannya. Kehangatan seorang Ibu, wangi seorang Ibu, belaian seorang Ibu… Ini lah pelukan Ibu…_

_Serasa sosok Tayuya berubah. Rambutnya menggelap, hitam kebiruan. Kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat, seperti boneka porselin. Tubuhku mengecil, kembali menjadi sosok gadis kecil. Ibu, mama…_

Seperti saat ini. Persis.

"A-aku…" air mataku menggenang dengan cepat. "Tak bisa…"

Air mataku menetes, mengalir.

"Tak bisa, Tayuya-san, tak bisa…" aku bahkan tak tahu, _apa yang sebenarnya _membuatku menangis. _'tidak seperti saat itu…'_

"Pergi ke Jepang. Pergilah ke Jepang, kalau itu bisa menghentikan airmata mu." Tayuya merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan hangatnya.

* * *

"_Am I crazy or falling in love…?_"

* * *

[1] gelungan ala maid itu seperti yang di manga 'Emma'. Kayak Emma nya itu! Uwah, mbayangin Tayuya di gituin rambutnya, kawaii bangeeet! XD

* * *

HOHOHO. Maaf, saya lama sekali ngapdet nyaaa… Maaf juga, karena, FOR GOD SHAKE!, pendek bangeeet... ToT

Karenaa…. Sibuk. Gak ada ide. Males.

Percaya ato gak, aku mengubah plotnya sampe 8 kali-an.

Tapi, tetap review truzz… Untuk memberi saya saraaan!! Beri saya idee!!! BERI REQUEST ENDING!! Dengan klik kotak hijau di bawah ini!!! (=D) –di gampar karena promosi aneh-aneh-

ll

_ll_

V


End file.
